1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of sewing and embroidery machines, and more particularly pertains to a thread guide for use with such machines.
2. Description of the Related Technology
U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,655 which issued to V. McCarthy on Dec. 1, 1998 discloses a thread and yarn dispenser for supplying threaded material in different wound configurations to a user in the process of knitting or crocheting. The dispenser includes a base adapted to rest on a level surface and a circular support plate mounted for rotation on the base by a ball bearing. A cone shaped member having a coarse outer surface is centrally stationed in a vertical position on the support plate and has an elongated rod extending therethrough, such that the cone and the rod rotate with the support plate. The cone shaped member is adapted to engage a variety of wound spools of yarn or like threaded material and hold the spools securely on its coarse surface while rotating.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,219,611 which issued to Eva and Freddie Troncoso on May 22, 2007 discloses a sewing machine embroidery thread guide including a bent embroidery thread guide wire attached to a base mount releasably attached to a spool pin rod of an embroidery and sewing machine. An open spiral bent loop end of the upwardly bent wire adjusts to a position spaced slightly apart from and approximately centered on an embroidery thread spool mounted on the machine. A stepped base mount receives embroidery thread spools of different diameters.
The entire disclosure of each of the aforementioned patents is incorporated herein by this reference thereto.
Most larger thread spool cones are made with a variety of machine wound thread patterns which differ from manufacturer to manufacturer. Some thread cone cores are gradually tapered, while others have a cylindrical core. Both the larger tapered and cylindrical cores typically have a bell shaped flange located on the bottom portion of the lower cone opening. Presently, there are no unified dimensional standards which govern the dimensional criteria for manufacturing sewing and embroidery thread cones, thread cores, or bell flange openings.
As a result of the aforementioned dimensional differences, sewing and embroidering machine users often resort to use of a series of spacers or adapters to accommodate use of the various different available thread cones.
Manufacturers of sewing and embroidering machines in recent years have provided horizontal, rather than vertical, thread spool pin support rods, which further hinders usage of the wide variety of available thread cones, particularly those of a larger, and thus more economically desirable size.